


Akustikrausch

by forlornTimekeeper



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, German!kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rave Scene, tail!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/pseuds/forlornTimekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written while listening to two very dirty German rave songs on repeat. I've decided I quite enjoy writing Kurt as a kinky little demon. This was also my first attempt at porn, so be gentle but constructive with your criticism!</p>
<p>Also, I dunno how accurate the German is, I got it from a supposedly fluent speaker, but you all know how the internet is. If you'd like a link to the songs I was listening to, feel free to note me~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to two very dirty German rave songs on repeat. I've decided I quite enjoy writing Kurt as a kinky little demon. This was also my first attempt at porn, so be gentle but constructive with your criticism!
> 
> Also, I dunno how accurate the German is, I got it from a supposedly fluent speaker, but you all know how the internet is. If you'd like a link to the songs I was listening to, feel free to note me~

Summer, thank God it was finally summer. You’d been painfully waiting to graduate from high school ever since that awkward first day of sixth grade. You never thought you’d get so much joy from throwing a hat in the air and having it potentially land in someone’s eye. Your diploma sat on your dresser, tucked neatly in its fake leather book, just like everyone else’s that graduated with you that lived at the Institute – the Professor said “it was an achievement you shouldn’t take lightly”.

But getting the hell out of that school wasn’t even the best part, oh no. It was the after party you couldn’t wait for, the party everyone had been planning for an entire year. And everyone was going; Kitty, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt – plus a few others you weren’t particularly close to. Of course just the idea of going to a rave and dancing until you thought you were going to pass out sent shivers of excitement down your arms, but it was also the first time Kurt had ever been to one. Yeah, you felt bad for teasing him about it, trying to tell yourself ‘but everyone else did, too, and I didn’t even start it’. Either way, taking someone to their first rave was like going to your first one all over again, and thankfully for you, that had been one hell of a good night.

Kitty popped her head through your door, her hair done up with neon pink streaks. “Hey, come on, Scott said he wants to leave in like, five minutes,” she said, smiling giddily, and you could tell she was bouncing on her toes on the other side of your door.

You shoo her away and finish getting dressed, sliding the thick fluffies over your shoes and pulling on your matching neon arm warmers. One more look-over in the mirror and you confirmed it, you were hot. It didn’t matter what anyone else said. Tonight you were one sexy ass son of a bitch and you were going to dance like all the guys wanted you. Your makeup and hair made you look mysterious, and your clothes made you look delicious.

As you made your way down the hall, headed for the lobby, you were yanked into one of the various bedrooms by Kitty and told to give your opinion. “Opinion on what?” you asked, desperately trying to regain your footing.

“Tell Kurt he looks fine so we can go,” she demanded, pointing her finger in the direction of the aforementioned.

 _Oh hot damn._ But you couldn’t say that out loud. It was really hard not to though, considering what he was wearing… or rather, what he _wasn’t_ wearing. Other than the elaborately blue circuit printed trip pants and studded leather bracelets Kitty had let him borrow, he wasn’t wearing much else. Though, you were fairly certain she was referring to that fact that he was also visibly clad in blue fur and his tail swished back and forth nervously behind him. It took you a minute to formulate a response, you were much too wrapped up in just how _fine_ he _did_ look. His hair was gently mused, which you always thought was cute, his fur ruffled just a little in all the right places, and there was the slightest bit of darker fur peeking over the hem of his pants above his naval.

“You look fine, what’s the matter?” It sounded nonchalant, you think, but you put your hands on your hips just to make sure, hoping you hadn’t been distracted for too long.

He made a sound of distress and looked back in the mirror on his dresser. “But von’t zey stare at me? I’m covered in fur,” he whined.

 _They’ll stare at you because you’re fuckin’ attractive, not because you’re fuzzy._ “Nah, they’ll pass you off as a furry. Besides, you’ll be sweating, and I’m pretty sure you won’t want to be wearing a shirt over all that fur.” Nailed it.

With Kurt feeling more confident about his appearance, you and Kitty practically dragged him downstairs by the tail, eager to get a move on. Scott waited out by his car, Rogue already in the passenger seat and waving at the three of you.

Scott gave Kurt a once-over and then eyed you and Kitty. “Are you sure it’s okay for him to go out like that?”

Kitty nodded while you gave proper explanation. “People pay hundreds of dollars to look like that at raves, he’ll be covered in women.” Alright, maybe that hurt a little to say, because you knew it was probably true, though you also knew that playing it cool would work better than being awkward and clingy. But Jesus Christ he looked soft and cuddly and the air blowing around you was freezing.

It was nearly impossible to hide that fact that your teeth were chattering during the entire ride, but you hardly noticed through the excited conversation of showing off your much practiced dance moves in front of other people and scoping out hot guys. As the club building came into view, it took some encouraging words to keep the little fuzzbutt from backing out.

“Kurt, relax, as long as you stick with us you’ll be fine!” Kitty yelled over the wind, leaning over you – as you had taken care to inconspicuously take the middle seat.

You watched his face as it twisted into worry and anxiety.

“But I don’t know how to dance to zis kind of music,” he said, and you realized that that was a detail you and Kitty had tried not to forget.

“Don’t worry,” you said, leaning over so you didn’t have to yell so loud. “It’s really simple, you’ll catch on.” When he smiled at you the butterflies settled deep in the pit of your stomach, and the mixture of cold air and internal heat made your cheeks hurt.

It started out in high school as a little crush, like they all did, and you figured it would eventually go away, like the others had. But this one didn’t, it stuck with you through two whole years, and it was an internal emotional roller coaster. Sometimes when he’d flirt with you, you were sure he was into you, until he got a girlfriend. When you thought about it, the sheer amount of tears you shed for him and all of the outbursts of frustration made you a little ashamed. But he hadn’t been with anyone since Amanda, that fuckin’ bitch. You didn’t like to think awfully of her, but you knew from the get-go she was only using him. Needless to say, you made sure to be his shoulder to cry on, and ever since then, you can confidently say they the two of you have been fairly close.

When Scott pulled up to the front doors and you gracelessly climbed out of his car, the loud music from inside intensified your goose bumps. You collectively waved him off, then as a group of four, filed in line to go through the preliminaries. Everyone doubled checked that they had their IDs, since it was one of those 21 and under friendly clubs.

It took a good twenty minutes to get in, but that was alright, conversation was nice and easy. At one point you felt something twitch against the skin of your thigh and you looked down, seeing the furry blue tail. He was nervous again.

“Hey,” you laughed, smiling at him. “Calm down already, and keep that thing under control.” His sheepish smile and the way his ears twitched and turned faintly purple with his cheeks as he shied away from you made your heart flutter all over again.

The butterflies didn’t die down until the guard at the front door asked for everyone’s ID, which you all presented. He did an authenticity check before handing them back with a smile and a terse, “Go ahead.”

Inside the music vibrated in your chest, the neon lights flashed while still maintaining an atmosphere of comfortable darkness. A thin layer of mist hung in the air with the smell of sweat and hormones, the massive room packed to the walls with teens desperate to either get noticed or get a little attention.

Kitty huddled everyone up to lay out a gameplan, especially since Kurt was new to the rave scene, and strained to yell over the music. “Rule number one, don’t take _anything_ from _anyone_! Rule number two, you must always have at least one other person from the Institute with you at all times! Rule number three, keep the details on the down low!”

Kurt tilted his head questioningly, not fully understanding the reasons for the girl’s strange precautions. You leaned over again to explain, “There’s a lot of weird guys and assholes that hang around places like these, better to be safe than sorry!”

He nodded back at you, then suddenly looked excited to get moving. At first you traveled in a cohesive group of four, weaving your way through the crowd firmly grasping a partners hand to make sure nobody got lost. Eventually you were able to make a bubble in the crowd big enough to accommodate everyone.

You and Kitty went to work on showing Kurt the ropes, starting with a few basics until he started to get the hang of things. Before long he was dancing like a pro, practically showing the two of you up, ‘zis is so simple!’ he had said.

For being nearly midnight you were pumped full of energy, jumping with the crowd and singing along to the scarce amount of words you knew. The lights dulled your vision, and soon having to see much of anything no longer mattered. The only thing you were currently concerned with was swinging your hips, popping your chest, and shaking your ass. Even though any other day you would’ve felt self-conscious, here you felt powerful, you felt desirable. It could’ve been the music and the way it was driving you on, or it could be the fact that you were determined to get the attention of a certain fuzzy blue elf.

Every once in a while you turned to check on him, pleased to see that the only women who approached him were simply complementing his ‘outfit’. Other than that, you were happy to see that he was happy, because he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself.

You did catch him looking at you once, and you pretended not to notice for a minute before smiling at him. He smiled back and closed the gap between you, making you slow down to hear him.

“I can’t believe you haven’t brought me here sooner!”

You laughed good-heartedly, letting your cheeks sting a little from the force of your smile. “I wish I would’ve known you would’ve had this much fun!” you replied, not being able to ignore the fact that your shoulder brushed against the fur of his chest, or the way his lips brushed against your ear when he bent over again to reply. You had no idea what he said, his hot breath sliding down your neck made you tense and you screamed uselessly at your hormones to calm the fuck down.

The two of you resumed your solitary positions, moving and swaying to the music. Now you were bolder, watching him for a minute before pretending you weren’t staring. Other than being impressed by his fluidity and his ability to keep pace with the music, you couldn’t help but notice that he had exceptional control of his hips. Again you felt your hormones roaring between your legs, but what were you going to do? It wasn’t like you could just ask to dance with him, hell you didn’t even know if he understood that half the point of dancing at raves was to get down and dirty with someone.

You were pulled from your less than lady-like fantasies when Kitty tapped your shoulder and yelled in your ear.

“Rogue and I are going for a drink, we might not be able to get back to you! Make sure he stays out of trouble!” She pointed at Kurt and smirked, knowing the trouble maker all too well.

With a nod of your head, you watched the two other girls leave. On one hand you were absolutely thrilled at the chance of being with Kurt alone. On the other hand, you knew you were too timid to make the first move. So, for the moment, you concentrated on the words of the music, which were quite questionable, and tried to act like you weren’t alone with him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately you weren’t sure, the crowd began close around you the space between you and Kurt swiftly lessened. There was an awkward bump and you both giggled and smiled at each other.

“Vhere did ze ozers go?” he asked, and you had fight to hear him. 

“Water, Kitty said they might not be able to find us again, so I’m supposed to keep you out of trouble!” You smiled because you knew he smiled, and the brush of fur against your skin made your breath hitch again.

There was a pause before he leaned back over. “Und vat kind of trouble do zey expect me to get into?”

Maybe it was because he was pressed gently against your hip, maybe it was just his accent, but you swore up and down he meant that to be suggestive. But you took it with good grace and responded accordingly. “We just don’t want you getting mixed up with some crazy group of sluts!” Hopefully he’d buy it, and he wouldn’t be able to tell that you were practically incoherent because he was once again _breathing down your neck_.

He laughed a little louder this time, looking around at the crowd, and you followed his eyes. By now there was hardly enough room for the two of you to stand, let alone do any actual dancing. “Don’t vorry, I vasn’t planning on going anyvhere,” he breathed huskily, smirking.

Now you were sure he was being suggestive, there was no way to miss his insinuation. And he was doing a lovely job of demonstrating that he meant what he said, grasping your hands in his and wrapping them around his neck. You shivered as his fingers trailed down your arms and chest, over the bare skin of your waist, and settled on your hips, pulling you firmly and flush against his body.

At this point you didn’t care about anything or anyone else, and for a moment you blanked, your mind going foggy before you came back to reality. Now you paid close to every detail you could, his fur ticking your neck and back, his breath on your skin, and the way he moved your hips for you with as much flare and as he had done with his own.

It was hard not to, but you let your head fall back and rest in the space between his neck and shoulder, doing everything you could to regulate your breathing. He was pleasantly warm where there was skin contact, and you shivered once.

“Are you alright, mein fräulein?” he asked, wrapping his arms all the way around your stomach.

You fought back a giggle, hating that you were so easily ticklish, and nodded your head. Somewhere in the back of your mind you remembered hearing someone say that German wasn’t a pretty language, then promptly sent a mental ‘fuck you’ to whoever had said it because hot damn he made it sound so beautifully _sensual_.

There was no way to tell how long it had been, but you couldn’t be more thankful that neither Kitty nor Rogue had showed back up. The look on your face you prayed Kurt couldn’t see was surely slack jawed and glossy eyed. When you really thought about it, it was almost unfair that someone like him could be so sinfully attractive, but then you had to laugh to yourself, he was technically a demon, after all, and weren’t you a naughty girl for getting involved with him.

But his fingertips pressing into your hips and the way he ever so slightly ground himself into you made you abandon all rational thought. You had been unabashedly in love with him for longer than you cared to admit, and he was brave enough to make the first move, so you had every damn right to be bold and return the favor.

Working up the nerve took you a minute, but the next song helped with the suggestive atmosphere, and you gave one solid push backwards into his pelvis, feeling the heat rising to your cheeks. He gripped at the fabric of your skirt and you could hear him inhale sharply, then felt him relax against you.

“So sehe ich Dich gerne,” he breathed, running the tip of his tongue along your jaw line.

After you shook off the sparks he left on your skin, you bumped him playfully for speaking in a language he knew you didn’t understand, and you could feel his chest move as he laughed.

“Du wüßtest wohl gerne, was ich gerade sage, hm?” This time he pulled you more roughly against him and held you there, continuing to sway and bob to the music as he purred against your ear.

You were fairly certain that that last comment had something to with the fact that you didn’t know what he was saying, but the way he was dancing with you, and the way he had switched completely from an awkward cutie to this sexual _demon_ made you disregard any thought other than what you were feeling, especially down towards-

Oh… _oh_. At first you internally panicked, hoping that any further ministrations wouldn’t discourage him in an attempt to regain his former behavior. But the sheer thought that you were actually able to arouse him ignited some flame within your gut, and you were determined to hang onto this small victory.

There was another gap of time where the two of you let yourselves get caught up in each other’s hints of lust, you pushing roughly into his erection while he licked and nibbled gently at the flesh of your neck. Every other push he groaned and would grind back into you, one hand slowly trailing its way upwards while he wrapped his tail loosely around one of your legs, tightening with every one of your thrusts.

You took pride in being able to make such delicious noises pass through his lips, and enjoyed egging him on a little bit at a time. However, you could hear in the way he growled that he didn’t like not being in charge.

His trailing hand rested under your jaw and he turned your head so that you faced him, and one look in his eyes made you mentally curse at the feeling of something dripping between your legs. The look of playfulness you were so used to had been replaced by pure lust with an undertone of how much he was enjoying it. You caught his quick glance downwards, and your gut clenched at the idea of what he might have been thinking.

But the moment his lips were on yours, there wasn’t much else you could think about. They were softer than you had imagined, and at first he was gentle, sweetly conveying that he really did mean this as more than just a one night thing. You melted against him, shuddering at the pure affection he was so desperately trying to make you understand he had for you.

The moment was sweet, and you were confident it wasn’t one you’d ever forget, but it was evident in the increasing roughness of his lips that playtime was over. The first barrier of trust had been reinforced, he just established one for legitimate attraction, and now he intended on skipping a little farther, determined to get the next one up so he could literally shove you against it.

One of your hands unwound itself from around his neck and rested comfortably against his leg, gripping lightly at the fabric of his pants just under his hip. Your other hand pulled him closer to you, and you were determined to offer first, flicking your tongue against his lips. He followed suit willingly, sliding his along your lower lip before pushing inwards. There was a solid minute where you tasted everything you could, another pang of desire hitting you in the stomach when you discovered his fangs.

Somehow you completely forgot about the slender tail that had previously been wrapped around your leg somewhere close to your ankle. Kurt had slyly wound it upwards, and it now rested mid thigh, which was so close to where you _wanted_ it to be that it was painful. You clenched tighter and pressed harder against him, giving you another sweet reminder that you weren’t the only one that was needy.

Suddenly, a song came on and you swore to the Gods that the Universe had done it on purpose, just to intensify your situation. The bass was deep and intense, and the vocals were completely German. Your stomach knotted and the feeling swiftly traveled southwards, just imagining his voice in your ear made your breath quicken. It was soon made evident that the song was particularly dirty, and you made a mental note to ask him about it later.

You were glad you remembered his tail when you did, because it went to work. However, it was hard to concentrate on that when he was literally moaning the lyrics into your ear and flicking his tongue out every other word. His voice was orgasmic in and of itself, but knowing that whatever he was saying was probably excruciatingly vulgar made it so much more aesthetically pleasing. The way he rolled words in the back of his throat was sexual in ways you hadn’t previously thought possible.

It was a miracle you were able to tear your mind away from his voice enough to realize that the spade of his tail was slowly working its way between your legs. You forced yourself to keep swaying with him, to not stiffen up and make him think it was too much too soon. The amount of lust that had settled within you grew more painful with every second that passed where his tail only got closer without actually _getting there_ because it was _so damn close_.

Your German was exceedingly limited, but thankfully you did pay enough attention to be confident in the little bit you were able to pick up from him. The hand that was draped around his neck slid under his jaw and you turned his head away, bringing your lips to his pointed ear. “Bitte,” you breathed, giving an encouraging thrust into his groin.

Apparently he found it to be quite a turn-on that you were able to apply the slight German you knew, and decided that he had teased you long enough. You could tell he tried to be gentle, he was probably under the correct impression that you had never actually been penetrated before, not by anyone else anyways, and you were thankful. He kept the first thrust shallow, keeping his ear close enough to listen to your voice, wanting to be able to pick up on any sounds of discomfort or pleasure.

You squeaked a little, but it gave way to a much more pleasing, high pitched, quavering sound. The unique shape of his prehensile tail put pressure in strange places, but after a moment of squirming around, he got the hint to move it a little. You concentrated on him, loving the sensation of him rotating and pushing slightly deeper with every thrust of his hips. Without meaning to you leaned backwards into him, lolling your head back and didn’t even bother to hold back the moan that poured from your throat.

“Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?” He smiled against your neck, humming contently at the noises that continuously escaped out into the open air.

Again, his use of German only intensified the feeling, and you had already decided that you were not wholly responsible for the things that came out of your mouth. “Harder,” you said, hoping he heard you well enough.

“Oh,  _meinst Du_  etwa so?”

Yep, he definitely heard you. He went just far enough to be entirely filling without being at all painful, then slid nearly all the way out before pushing in again. It was repetitive, roughly in with every push of his hips, and it drove you insane. Admittedly you have some weird kinks, but this was your new favorite by far.

One of his hands began to makes its way downwards, leaving your throat to trail along your skin, settling just under the valley of your breasts. You tried not breath deeper, but you couldn’t help it, especially when he was groping without trying to look like he was groping. Just when you thought there was too much to concentrate on, he flicked his thumb over your nipple, which was already chafing lightly against the fabric of your clothing.

It was quite possible you squeaked, maybe even jerked a little, but ultimately, you were glad he continued. With every little noise you made he gave a little more attention to the swollen little bud; rubbing, pinching, kneading.

He growled happily with every pleased noise you made, making note of what he could do to elicit certain sounds from you. His favorite was the loud “ah~” you made when he pushed gently against the wall closest to your stomach. “Ja, so… Du hast _immer noch nicht_ genug, was?”

It could have been a lucky guess, or maybe you actually caught the implications of the question in his voice, but you nodded your head and moaned out some form of an affirmation. You could tell that’s what he wanted to hear by the satisfied drag of his tongue along your throat and the tantalizingly slow next few thrusts inwards.

The closer you got to falling over the edge the more you could feel yourself leaking just slightly, and you almost wanted to be embarrassed, but you _knew_ if he hadn’t already noticed he would, and when he did it would only drive him further. However, you quickly noticed he wasn’t picking up speed, and you dared to open your eyes and look at him, making a sound of irritation.

Kurt smirked down at you, aware of what it was that you wanted. He tilted your head to the side and growled huskily, “Ich möchte Dich betteln hören!”

Again, you didn’t exactly know what he was saying, but you picked up on the context, and your other new favorite kink was this very dominant and demanding side of him. You let yourself work up to quicker breathing, wanting to send shivers down his spine when you begged. “Bitte~!” It was strained and absolutely sensual, you could even feel him convulse behind you.

The speed picked back up and soon surpassed his previous level of roughness, which you ultimately knew _would_ send you over the edge, and soon if he kept this up. Your cries got louder and you shuddered hard against him, thankful for his strong arms that kept you from buckling.

He purposefully matched his breathing to your own, wanting to push you as far as he could before finishing you off. When he knew you were close he offered one more phrase, having picked up on the fact that his voice alone made you horny. “Außer mir wird Dich ja doch keiner hören, I vant to hear you scream.”

You obeyed, whether consciously or not, and relished in the neon lights that flickered in your vision turning white and the thumping music becoming nothing more than white noise. It wasn’t your first orgasm, not by a long shot, but it was the most intense so far, and your body language showed it.

The shivers were intense and you nearly doubled over, your shaking legs making it hard for you to stand. The feeling hit hard and radiated outwards, pulsing in your sweet spot with the bass of the music. You gripped onto his arms in a desperate attempt to keep yourself standing, the cries and whimpers that continued to come out of your mouth strained and quavered.

Kurt had to pull you close and try to hold you up once your legs clamped together, trapping his tail, and your knees threatened to give way. He hushed you lovingly, peppering kisses on your jaw as he righted you, waiting for you to get your strength back underneath you. “Ruhig, mein fräulein,” he said, pulling you as close as he could and holding you gently.

A moment passed and the shivers that wracked through your body subsided, you then let yourself relax against him again. You concentrated on the circles he was drawing on your stomach, making yourself breathe slower and trying to stabilize your senses.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to your ear. “Vould you like to go back to ze house?” he asked, the tone in his voice one you couldn’t quite put a name to.

However, you nodded all the same, figuring that your aching limbs had had enough for the night. You giggled and shrank away when he hummed into your skin, sending pleasing vibrations through the base of your neck.

It wasn’t quite as difficult to get out of the crowd as it had been to get in, and Kurt guided you carefully, holding one of your hands and slinking his tail around your waist for good measure. Amazingly he was able to quickly spot Kitty and Rogue on his way to the nearest wall. You didn’t care what he told them, as you trusted him to give a believable answer without letting on what had happened. The two girls lightly hugged you goodnight, and you did your best to appear to have some sort of ailment.

The cement wall felt cool against your sweaty palms, and you leaned against it, sinking to the ground as your head swam. A second later you felt a pair of fuzzy hands on your cheeks and you opened your eyes slowly, smiling at him. You couldn’t hear him, but you knew he was expressing some sort of concern for you, but you waved him off. “I’m fine,” you wheezed, your breath thin. “It’s just the fog is starting to get into my lungs.”

A familiar feeling of sudden nothingness paired with the sensation of pressure on all sides and a tightening in your stomach came without warning. It passed in a second, and suddenly everything much too still. When you opened your eyes again you were back in your room, sitting slouched on your bed.

When the ringing died down in your ears you could hear Kurt snapping his fingers, trying to get you to snap out of whatever dream world you were in. It didn’t take long for everything to settle back in place, and you found comfort in the darkness and quiet of your room.

“How come you never warn me before you do that?” you laughed, letting him know you were only teasing.

He smiled and shook his head, muttering shyly under his breath, “Sich entschuldigen.”

“Speak English you little shit, I can’t understand anything you say!” You pushed him playfully, smirking when his pout faded and was replaced by your favorite toothy grin.

There a moment of slightly awkward silence, the two of you stared at each other, as if you were looking for something in each other’s eyes. It baffled you how quickly his demeanor could change, and it all depended on where he was and who he was with. In the club he was completely differeny, but now he was acting like usual adorable self. How weird.

Kurt cleared his throat and sat up on his toes. “Vell, I should probably let you get some sleep, ja?”

You pondered that for a minute before replying, “I don’t know that I’ll be doing much sleeping, to be honest with you.” A smile crept on your face when he bowed his head, almost in embarrassment, but you could plainly see the grin on his face.

“Alright, I’ll let you alone, zen,” he made to slide off the bed, but looked at you when you held him back.

You didn’t bother to stop and consider if he would even agree to it, but you had to try, there was no way in hell you were letting him leave just like that. “Um, I…” Shit this was going downhill. Stop stammering. Use your words. “I don’t… want you to leave… yet.” Dammit, you fucked up. That sounded _so_ forward.

For a moment he glanced between you and the door, listening to the rest of the house. It seemed quiet enough, and he couldn’t hear anyone moving around, so it was safe to assume that everyone was asleep. He turned his gaze back to you and smiled, “I suppose I could stay for avhile.”

Well, this was surely turning out to be way better than your first rave, and it wasn’t even over yet.


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I was only going to have two chapters at first, and I could stop here if I really wanted to. However, there's a few after-sex details I wanted to include but before I knew it this thing was 13 pages long and I just said "NOPE."
> 
> So you peeps get one more chapter. It'll be a legit one too, I promise.

Your bedroom was at the end of the hallway, with the bathroom across the hall and a closet next to your room, so you didn’t have to worry much about being too loud and waking anyone up. Which was certainly a good thing, considering how loudly you were breathing, and you two hadn’t gotten farther than heavy petting yet.

Kurt had agreed to stay with you, aware of the potential implications of the extended visit. He was currently lightly nibbling and licking at your neck, one hand kneading at the puckered flesh of your nipples, the other resting under your shoulders, and his tail playing coyly with the hem of your skirt. Whenever you threatened to moan or squeak a little too loud, he’d catch it on his lips, silencing you with the intrusion of his tongue.

However, both of your hands were planted firmly against the bed, clutching at the sheets and returning no amount of attention. You wanted to, you couldn’t stand not knowing if he was actually furry _everywhere_ , like he said he was. But you were much too shy to be that forward and decided you’d rather bitch at yourself for it later. Then again, you missed hearing the little hiccups and throaty growls he made; maybe if you made yourself miss them enough it would motivate you.

A shiver ran over your body and you shuddered, groaning at the discomfort of the cold air. You snuggled closer to him, rolling over onto your side to bury your face in his chest. Smiling, you ran your fingers through his fur, purposefully rubbing it the wrong way up his side and over the back of his shoulder. Kurt hummed and curled around you, wrapping both arms around your waist.

He mumbled something to you about being cold and blankets, but you shook your head and wrapped your other arm underneath him, pulling him closer to you. As another breeze slithered over your skin you rubbed your face in his fur and groaned. “I left my window open again, didn’t I,” you turned your head and confirmed that your window had been open all night, again. Getting up, you pulled your shirt back down absentmindedly, then trudged over to the window, pushing it down and shutting the curtains. When you turned back around Kurt was missing his pants.

You wanted to say something, but you were sure whatever might come out of your mouth would be an absolute turn-off, so you just made a face at him instead. He laughed, sprawling backwards onto your pillows and putting himself lavishly on display, clad in only his boxers, which shamelessly announced the level of his desire. Should you look? Maybe only peek, then look away. Oh sweet Jesus he was watching you, be cool, _be cool_. “You really _are_ asking for it, aren’t you?”

The smirk that played on his lips gave you shivers that traveled immediately southward, and this time you didn’t shudder because you were cold. Your legs moved on their own and you tried not to think about the face you must’ve been making, only concentrating on returning to your bed without appearing nervous. Once successfully back at his side you dared to make a move, crawling on top of him in a single fluid movement. You straddled his hips, careful to support yourself, and semi-effectively pinned him to the bed.

Kurt looked up at you, his facial expression never changing. It wasn’t to say he didn’t like that you were taking the initiative, he very much so did. He moved his hands under your shirt again, rubbing the skin of your stomach, sides, and the small of your back. You leaned forward, a light heat rising to your cheeks when he rose to meet you halfway, kissing you slowly. Before you were able to turn it into a heated makeout session he swiftly sat up and held you in his lap, one hand under your butt and the other on your back.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to hold yourself up, blood fighting its way to your cheeks again as you became very aware of his erection, which was pushing boldly between your legs. Kurt smiled at your sharp intake of breath, purring sensually as he slid his hands underneath the hem of your shirt and brushed his teeth lightly against the edge of your ear. You thought maybe he was just teasing, trying to make you squirm or shiver, until he started to pull your shirt up.

He got it halfway up before you realized what he was doing, causing you to stiffen and dart your eyes to look at him. In the dark of the room his eyes seemed to glow, but you could easily read their expression, lustful and almost pleading. “Ich brauche Ihre Zustimmung,” he whispered, gently rubbing your skin with his thumbs.

This time you were too caught up in trying to remain calm that his phrase went right over your head, and you hummed in confusion, entirely embarrassed.

A smile graced his lips and he laughed silently, nuzzling your cheek. “I vas asking for your permission, fräulein,” he said just as softly. When you didn’t reply right away, he did grow concerned. “I do not vish to make you uncomfortable, if you need me to stop zen tell me und I vill do so,” he promised, sliding his hands back down.

You caught his wrists, shaking your head quickly. “No,” you looked away for a moment, thinking of how to save the situation. “I just…” What would say? You weren’t nervous? He’d know you were lying, but you didn’t want to stop, even though you knew you _were_ shy.

He seemed to have gotten the hint, moving one hand to cup the side of your face and make you look at him. The smile wasn’t gone, but it was different, and it made your stomach knot and clench.  “Vertrauen Sie mir, do you trust me?”

This time you responded right away, leaning in to kiss him fully while placing his hand back under your shirt. You pulled back just long enough to breath out a  ‘yes’, kissing him one more time before you had to give him room to pull your shirt off. When your arms were free you placed them lightly on his chest, grinding just barely into his hips. As he pulled you down and pressed back just as hard, you ran your hands downwards through his fur, slipping the tips of your fingers just under his boxers to reach the dip of his hips. You found out fairly quickly that rubbing his fur the wrong way in the crease of his hips elicited very vulnerable sounding pleas.

With both hands firmly underneath you, he pulled you harder against him, running his tongue behind your ear. “Ich will unanständige Sachen mit dir machen,” he growled, moaning with satisfaction as you shivered at his words. When you questioned what exactly he had said, he smirked back at you devilishly. “Vould you like to find out?”

It didn’t take but a second before you were on your back, Kurt looming over you with his legs forced between yours. Even in the dim light you could see his tail swaying behind him, like it was taunting you. With one hand he had both of your wrists pinned above your head, letting his other roam languidly over your bare skin. He dipped his head and kissed you again, much more aggressively than he previously had, and slid his tail between your legs.

You arched at the feeling, moaning into his mouth as it slid under both your skirt and lacy boyshorts, pulling them off in one fluid movement. He was able to do the same with your bra while still pinning you down, moving his lips to nibble under your jaw. With his free hand he traced a line down your middle, between your legs, and paused for only a second at your entrance before continuing, not wanting to give you enough time to refuse.

The feeling wasn’t quite the same, his tail was much thicker and oddly shaped, but he didn’t the same amount of control as he did with his fingers. He was just as gentle though, and took his time learning what ministrations caused what reactions from you. After a few minutes you squirmed, wanting more but not knowing how else to ask for it. You bucked your hips and met every thrust, trying to push him in deeper, and eventually he caught on, picking up speed and angling his hand to get better leverage.

Once, he grazed over something that felt twice as amazing, and your whole body tensed. The second it happened you bit your lip to keep quiet, and the third time you convulsed, sitting up on your elbows. A few deep breaths calmed you down, but you could feel his eyes on you. When he asked if you were alright you nodded in response, smiling lazily as you shoved aside the slight hint of creeping self-consciousness.

Kurt leaned over and kissed you lightly, smirking against your lips, then trailed his kisses down your throat, over your collar bone, and hovered barely over one of your breasts. He flicked his tongue over the puckered bud once, then gently blew on it, smiling as you squirmed.

You wriggled one hand free of his grasp, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him closer against you. He complied, opening his mouth and pulling the sensitive nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over and around in circles while nibbling ever so softly. It was hard to be quiet when little noises fought their way into the open air, he still hadn’t stopped fingering you, hitting that sweet little spot every few thrusts while rubbing the little bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Keeping yourself relaxed and focused solely on the way he was touching you became more of a chore than you thought it would. Part of you was exhausted and wanted to fall asleep, but the other part of you was like _holy shit you’re going to get laid._ Evidently he noticed the way you were becoming less engaged, and decided that he knew just the thing to wake you up.

He growled to get your attention, murmuring, “Ich weiß was du brauchst.” He smirked when your eyes met, and held eye contact for a moment as he trailed kisses down your stomach. When you lolled your head back and pulled his hair slightly he continued, knowing he had your attention. Suddenly there was an extra pang of pleasure that went straight to your core, and you realized he had shoved his tongue into your bellybutton. At first you weren’t sure how you liked it, but the more he licked the better it felt, and you had to fight another cry as his preoccupied hand hit the bundle of nerves on the inside _again_.

When the feeling left you groaned, but kept still as he continued to trail kisses down. As soon as you felt his breath against the skin just around his finger you gasped, trying not to jerk away. He laughed once, pulling out and resituating himself, making you whine at the lack of physical contact. You heard him mumble something in German, but you couldn’t make sense of it, and then there was an entirely new sensation.

His breath was warm, but the heat of his tongue made everything else unbearably cold for a split second. You arched and silently cried out, rolling your hips against his tongue as he tried to keep you still. As you settled down he allowed himself to be more adventurous, suckling and teething the little bud. He hummed as you writhed, sending sweet little vibrations through your body.

Other than the vicious amount of tingles coursing through your body and the light tickling feeling of Kurt’s fur brushing your skin, everything else didn’t really seem to exist. Your mind felt cloudy and a pulsing sensation radiated outwards from every nerve he ignited with the slight of his tongue. It grew rapidly, and you couldn’t tell if he’d been doing it for five minutes or fifteen, but your breathing quickened and you knew that the next sound to escape your mouth would by no means be quiet.

You floundered one hand for an extra pillow, hoping that it might muffle any noises you might make. With one hand keeping the pillow pressed firmly against your mouth, you were able to keep the other one tangled in his hair. Every second that passed brought you closer and closer to the edge, until you were teetering dangerously, ready to give at any moment.

One more flick of his tongue and you fell sweetly, a slightly muffled cry echoing through the room. Whether you meant to or not you tried pulling away, but he would have none of it, following your hips and continually moving his tongue until he knew you were done. When you ceased trembling and sunk tiredly into the blankets he kissed you once, sending another wave of tingles between your legs, and darted his eyes up to look at you.

Tossing the pillow back to wherever you grabbed it from, you tempted sitting up, which proved to be difficult. You lied back down and sighed, the feeling having fully left you, and let both arms drop to your sides. For a moment nothing happened, and you contemplated breaking the silence, until you felt a deliciously sharp prick on your skin. You tilted your head to look at him, a blush rising slightly to your cheeks as you watched.

He was biting and teething at the flesh of your hips, not hard enough to draw blood but there were surely going to be bruises later. You didn’t mind though, no one would see them down there but him anyways, it _was_ slightly arousing. As soon as he was done with one side he did the same to the other, leaving two fairly good sized marks in the crease by your thighs. He trailed kisses on the way back up, lingering over your lips as he felt with his hands the heat rising from your skin.

When he lied down next to you, in the classic ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose, you felt the need to keep things moving. You didn’t want the high to settle and be over, and you certainly didn’t want Kurt to feel as though he wasn’t going to get anything in return, even though you knew he’d argue that he didn’t need anything. As he leaned over to catch your lips again, you placed a hand firmly on his chest and resumed the position you had been in earlier, determined to be in control for at least a moment.

This time he smiled and let himself relax, curious as to what you’d do when given the opportunity. Truthfully, you just wanted to return the attention while you were still caught up the heat, which allowed you to shove your self-conscious paranoia off to the side for a while.

You started much the same way he had, a passionate kiss on the lips, trailing down his jaw, and biting gently at the skin beneath his fur. He moaned quietly, his fur prickling around his shoulders as he quivered gently. You placed both hands on either side of him, allowing yourself to move smoothly over his body and place kisses over his shoulders, chest, and down his stomach. Along with peppered kisses, you nipped at his skin, suckling a little bit as you passed over his nipples, smiling as he arched into your mouth.

With every gentle nibble that moved downwards, Kurt either sighed heavily or hitched his breath, clutching at the sheets while unconsciously spreading his legs. You smiled, continuing along his stomach down to his hips, biting on each side just as he had done to you, only more roughly. He bucked his hips, slightly, and growled as you bit into his skin, his tail kinking and twitching.

As you reached the edge of his boxers, you paused for a moment, unsure of how to go about removing the obscuring fabric. He noticed your pause, smiling as he sat himself up while using one hand to keep your head down between his legs. You closed your eyes, kissing and biting along his sides and hips, waiting as he slipped off his last piece of clothing before he kissed you once on the cheek and lied back down.

You really didn’t mean to stare, and maybe in any other moment in your life you would’ve been too embarrassed to. However, he wasn’t watching you, thought he probably knew you were looking, and it did answer the question of fur being everywhere, which it was not and you were thankful.

Before you had enough time to talk yourself out of it, you hovered over him, resting between his thighs as he wrapped his tail around your waist. The spade rubbed at your back and he ran his fingers through your hair encouragingly, purring at the feeling of being content, until he felt you lick him tentatively from base to tip.

He mewled, clutching at the sheets as he fought not to buck his hips, and shuddered as he sunk back down into the bed. You repeated this, starting from just where the fur stopped and dragging your tongue slowly along his length until you reached the tip, pulling the end into your mouth and letting it go with a satisfying ‘pop’. Kurt cried out, arching his back and digging his head into the pillow.

The tail that was previously squeezing at your waist had slid down, the spade working its way between your legs again.  You smiled and pulled him back into your mouth again, slowly easing him in little by little. When you were sure you couldn’t fit him in any farther without gagging, you put a bit of pressuring around the base, then sucked gently as you slid him back out.

Kurt shuddered, propping himself up with one hand while keeping the other possessively behind your head. He guided you back down gently, letting you take your time while he slid the spade of his tail farther down, poking at your entrance with the tip. You moaned around him, causing him to spasm and whimper, the fingers tangled in your hair trembling.

“Es wieder tun,” he breathed, sliding his tail the rest of the way inside of you. You squeaked, unknowingly giving him what he had asked for as it drawled out. He threw his head back and grunted, “Das fühlt sich großartig~” he muttered, his voice quavering at the end.

With every bob of your head his panting grew louder, blood rushing to his face and between his legs. You tried to be at least a little aggressive, but you could tell it wasn’t enough for him by the way he was progressively forcing your head down. Once he pushed a little harder than he meant, and even though you tried not to make much of a noise, there was a definite gagging sound as you tried to back up slightly.

It was muffled as he bit his lip, but he gave a sheepish apology, though he never removed his hand from behind your neck. You bobbed slowly a few more times before pulling almost completely away, leaving only the head in your mouth. The continuous thrusts of his tail made it hard to focus on what you were doing, as you were currently running your tongue in circles around the edge and just where it met the shaft on the underside. Admittedly, the noises coming from his throat and the incomprehensible bits of German were absolutely delicious, but you were getting a little exhausted.

Once more gentle suck and he was pulling you away, shaking and panting as he freed his tail and found your lips, kissing you softly. With slow, careful movements, he maneuvered you onto your back, sliding your legs open. He leaned over and whispered, “Don’t move,” and was gone in a puff of smoke. You coughed and waved it away, smiling to yourself as you relaxed.

The room seemed to have gotten darker, even though it had been the middle of the night when he first ported you home. None of the lights were on, and you had to squint really hard to see your reflection in the mirror across the room. It also started getting colder again, and you whined internally at the absence of your furred lover.

Lover. What a strange word to describe him, was it really all that accurate? You couldn’t imagine he’d think so, but what would you call him now? You were quite sure the line had been crossed to simply remain friends, things would be different. Then again, was this even a good idea, to go all the way? Of course you loved him, you had for a long time, but you hadn’t even had time to date him, so was this too soon? He certainly didn’t seem to think so, and you knew he had too much respect for himself to engage in a one night stand out of pity. So was there really any other explanation than he loved you just as much? You really hoped that was the case, it would make things simpler, and you’d finally get what you’ve always wanted, your knight in shining blue fur.

You’d been so caught up in your thoughts that the muffled clap of smoke startled you, making you jump slightly and squeak. When the nerves left your stomach you playfully shoved him for snickering at your reaction, smiling since you knew he could see. As he leaned in and kissed you, you suddenly became very aware of his position in relation to yours, and the heat rushed to your cheeks.

You felt vulnerable and small beneath him, and you knew that in a way, you were at his mercy. He was stronger than you, he was bigger than you, and you were trusting him to be mindful of your body. You were trusting him with a part of you that you couldn’t get back, and just knowing that made you blush, because you were sure you wouldn’t want anyone else to have it. You trusted him to be careful with you, to listen to you, to only do things that would bring pleasure, not pain. He could hurt you if he wanted, he could take advantage of you, but you trusted he wouldn’t, because you loved him.

He pushed you backwards onto the sheets, running a hand over your stomach and along your side over your waist and ribs. You shuddered at the warmth, rocking your hips into his touch as much as you could. He then turned you to face him, giving one more kiss before asking, “Sind Sie bereit?” It was easy to catch the context, and you nodded with a shy smile, be he didn’t move his hand from your cheek. “You have to promise me somezing,” he whispered, and you listened. “If I hurt you in any vay, you vill tell me, ja?”

You leaned forward and rubbed your nose against his, “I promise.” One more kiss and he was moving to steady himself, resting one arm under your head and sliding the other between your legs. He felt around gingerly for the tiny opening, angling his hips so that hopefully he’d go in nice and easy. You could feel the heat of his nerves radiate from his cheeks as he carefully guided himself inside you, a little bit at a time.

It was hard at first to not jerk away from him, as the feeling was somehow completely foreign, but you’d come this far and you’d die if you made him stop. You rolled your head slightly to the side, blushing as you felt his fur brush against your face, and did what you could to relax. It was slow, and part of you wanted him to just shove in and go as far as he could to get it over with, but a larger part of you knew it’d better for both of you to take your time.

Kurt mewled again, quietly, as his eyes fluttered at the sensation of being entirely sheathed within your warmth. He snaked one hand underneath you to rest on the small of your back, then he pulled you flush into the curve of his hips and he nipped lazily at the skin of your shoulder.

Your arms wound around his waist so you could push against him, getting lost in the feeling of being deliciously filled on the inside. He was hot and slick between your legs, and knowing that made him so much more attractive to you.

The fact that the shy, flirtatious, innocent fuzzball who earlier was your closest friend had the capability to be the gentle, yet dominating and intimate partner he was proving himself to be, made him completely desirable. He could make you laugh during the day, blush in the evening, and cry out with pleasure in the dead of night. It made you want him, made you _need_ him.

He pulled away just enough to see your face, seeing nothing but the pure sense of bliss in your eyes. Keeping his own trained on your expression, he pulled back out – noting how you tried to follow him with your hips – and pushed back in, much more swiftly. A smile tugged at his lips as you arched and breathed heavily at the sudden force of movement. It gave him a small sense of power, not one that he was to abuse, but he knew if he manipulated it in just the right way, he’d have you tightening around him and calling his name.

As you became accustomed to his fit and feel, you were able to roll your hips with him, gasping and lightly panting as he moved around and in and out. For a few minutes it was just experimenting, he needed to know what your limits were, what felt good and what hurt, and where exactly that sweet spot was. You let your hands roam over his body, feeling his taut muscles ripple beneath his skin and fur, and you listened to the way he hissed when you rubbed his fur the wrong way.

Kurt moved his hand upwards to hold onto your shoulder as he picked up the pace, though kept his thrusts gentle. He continued to bite and nibble on the flesh between your shoulder and jaw line, stealing your lips every little while. You continued to work your hands over his fur, straying down to where the two of you met, paying heed to the deep groan he gave, before winding your fingers around to his tail, brushing the base with your thumb.

He arched his back and pushed against your hand, causing him to pull out just a little. “Härter,” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Thankfully, many German words were cognate words, so you knew exactly what he wanted. A few more tentative rubs at the base of his tail and he was sitting up on his knees, shaking slightly and pulling you roughly against him.

You whimpered rather loudly as you grabbed at the sheets, arching your back. As you opened your eyes a shudder passed over your shoulders at the sight of him, tall and dark and with an air of imminent playfulness, but not quite of the innocent nature. He smirked and his teeth shone in the darkness, further driving home the idea that he had only sinful intentions in mind.

With every thrust you whined a little, mostly because he waited in between them for far too much time. But they got progressively rougher as he leaned over you again, allowing you to pull him close for warmth. He pressed his lips to your ear and purred, “Ich bin nicht zu grob bin ich, liebling?”

At this point either there was no way to catch the tone for a meaning, or you simply couldn’t care less about what he was actually saying. But the way he spoke that language made tingles run down your spine to settle right in the tiny bundle of nerves. There was no point in giving an answer, he had to have known there was no way you’d catch his meaning, so you remained quiet and squirmed when he paused in between his ministrations.

Evidently he became frustrated with your lack of response, hissing and biting the skin just behind your ear. Maybe it hurt just a little, but not enough for you to mind much. He obviously wanted more out of you, and you were happy to let him know that two could play such a game. You ran your nails through his fur along his sides, rested your hands on the back of his hips, and used your thumbs to draw little circles just beside the start of his tail without touching it.

Kurt scrunched up his face and pouted, disliking the fact that you could be just as much of a tease as he could. “Vell, I guess zis means ve’ve reached a stalemate. Und I vas having such fun tormenting you,” he sighed, smiling as he trailed kisses from your cheek to your lips.

You smiled back triumphantly, feeling as though you’ve won a little more of his respect. But perhaps you should’ve known he’d take your moment of pride and use it against you.

“Ich werde nur noch härter versuchen,” he growled, the mischievous smirk donning his lips again. Before you could register the tone in his voice, he had you turned over with your arms pinned behind your back. “Viel besser ~”

With a huff you groaned at your new position, not entirely comfortable but somehow knowing that soon you wouldn’t notice much. This time he wasn’t so gentle or slow with his penetration, and the gaps between thrusts shortened with each one. You liked this _much_ better, even if it was a little more unpleasant at first. However, it didn’t take long for it to become entirely enjoyable, the audible whimpers and grunts coming from behind you making it that much sweeter.

Just as you were getting wrapped up in the feeling of how this position made every push seem deeper, there was a brief flash of stars in your vision. He’d found it again, and judging by the noise you made, he knew it too. The stars returned again, then again, and again, until they hardly went away as the faster and more precisely he moved. You wanted it to last and get over with all at the same time, but you were rewarded with the latter.

He was just as persistent to ride out this orgasm as he was the first, your initial wave of spasms and shudders drawing out as you collapsed further into the bed and cried into the pillow. Your voice wavered lewdly before you were quiet again, internally groaning at the soreness of your muscles and the sudden empty feeling. When he attempted to roll you over you protested and shook your head, tensing your body.

“Was ist denn?” he cooed, moving to sit gently on your butt, his tail winding idly around your ankle. His hands ran smoothly over your back and curled around your shoulders, causing you to sigh into the pillow. “Ah, Sie sind angespannt, meine Liebe,” he pointed out, pressing his fingers into your skin and taut muscles. You hummed and smiled, relaxing your body to let him loosen your shoulders and back. It was nice, the way he gentle and firm – a pattern you noticed – and it gave you a moment to wind down off your high.

Kurt worked from your shoulders inward, then down your back and along your sides. He stopped at the small of your back, moving both hands under your arms to roll you over again when he had finished. This time you complied, squirming around so that you remained underneath him. Your eyes were half lidded as you smiled at him, watching as his tail swayed behind him leisurely. “Sich besser fühlen?” he asked with a small smile, which deepened when you nodded in reply.

As he pushed your legs up and open, you closed your eyes, your hands hovering at the ready to pull him against you. This time he didn’t go slow, didn’t take his time. Once he was inside, biting his bottom lip at your whine, he swiftly picked up the pace and forgot all sense of amiability. He was relentless with his thrusts, gripping under your shoulders to keep you close.

Your hands wrapped around his waist, angling your hips so that he didn’t have to rock his quite so far to get all the way inside of you. It didn’t take long before you were rubbing at the base of his tail again, encouraging him to only go faster and harder. The sounds that came out of your mouth were sinful, egged on by the sweet nothings he was whispering against your skin.

The way he made German sound so sensual wasn’t something you were able to understand, but he made it sound as if it were meant for pillow talk. “Ich liebe die Geräusche, die du machen, wenn ich mit dir reden wie diese.” You didn’t care that you didn’t know what he was saying, that was part of the attraction, he could be saying _anything_ to you.

“Ich Stunden zwischen Ihre Beine und necken Sie verbringen.”

His voice grew husky as he rolled his words in the back of his throat, and it sent cold shivers over your skin.

“Ich wünschte, wir würden dies früher getan haben.”

You jerked lightly, feeling a familiar build up of tension in the pit of your stomach. It was too soon, not yet…

“Sie klingen in der Nähe…”

He hummed against you, and you quivered, concentrating on the feeling between your legs.

“Mal sehen, wie schnell ich kann Sie kommen.”

His hands moved to either side of your shoulders, letting him stay close to you as he kept his eyes closed. This went on for a little while longer, but you could tell by the way his breathing got louder and the way his voice wavered that he was just as close as you were.

“Ich möchte, dass Sie meinen Namen sagen,” he growled, hoping you’d at least catch the cognate word.

You did catch it, you hoped, and decided to save it until he was just on the edge. And all things considered, it wouldn’t be much longer. But there was still that small part of you that didn’t want this to end, and you clutched onto him, hoping that would somehow elongate the feeling. It actually did the opposite, he was crying out now, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging slightly open. Maybe a few more and he’d be done, and you so wanted to hear him at his peak.

He lowered himself down again, wrapping his arms under your shoulders, but never showed any signs of lightening up. He couldn’t, no matter how sore he was under the pleasure, or how tired he was under his adrenaline. “Komm mit mir,” he begged, pulling you closer to him.

You only had seconds left, and used that to fuel your confidence where you otherwise might’ve been too shy. You cried his name only loud enough for him to hear, your voice laced with pleasure and need.

This time the white in your vision was brighter, and the white noise was louder, to the point where you almost couldn’t feel anymore. But you came down from your high quickly, and little waves of pleasure continued to radiate through you body as he followed quickly behind you.

Kurt arched his back and dug his fingers into your skin, his teeth sinking into the flesh of your neck in an effort to muffle his wavering sob. His body shook hard at first, then settled into gentle shudders as his voice quieted.

Even as he relaxed you could feel him twitching inside you, and his overall sense of fragility made you hold him against you, one hand running through his dark hair. You winced as he pulled his teeth away from you, but he quickly ran his tongue over the bit mark, though you couldn’t tell if there was blood or not.

After a quiet moment he pulled out, nuzzling your cheek as you whined in protest. He tried to say something about being right back, but it came out in a broken, garbled mix of English and German. However, he decided that you probably got the gist and ported off, leaving a thin cloud of sulfur in his wake.

Once again, you were alone with your thoughts, your mind running in hundreds of directions all at once. You wanted to think about how to bring up the subject of ‘what now?’ without it being awkward, but you still couldn’t get over the fact that you didn’t know _exactly_ how he felt about you, and then there was the matter of how fucking sore you were _in places you didn’t even know about_. But the smell of sex lingered and stung your nose, so you decided to just focus on that.

Just like any other hormonal teenager you couldn’t help but fantasize about what your first time might be like. Everyone always told you not to expect much, that it wouldn’t be nearly as wonderful as it was in your head. And you were sure that in most cases that’d be true, but you couldn’t help but feel maybe a little smug that it didn’t apply to you.

But there was no way that you could’ve known he’d seem so experienced, especially the way he was able to discard his innocent boyish behavior and act like the exact opposite. Maybe he’d done it before, he certainly performed like it, and he had made sure that he had crossed all of his I’ and dotted his T’s before you even got started. But you were _sure_ he hadn’t ever actually gotten that involved with any of his previous girlfriends, he certainly never let on that he did.

Oh well, maybe you’d never know, maybe you would, but what was the difference? It probably wouldn’t matter the next morning, since there was a chance he’d act like nothing happened.

Again, you jumped at his re-entry, making him giggle at how you still never expected it. But this time you didn’t shove him or tease him, you just stayed still and watched him hover over you. It felt nice when he settled on top of you, snuggling between your legs in a way that wasn’t sexual. He looked back at you with equal interest, snaking his tail possessively around your waist.

The smile he gave you was one you’d never seen before, never saw him give it to anyone else or keep it to himself. It was small but it meant more than you could explain in words, but he did a wonderful job of doing it for you. “Ich liebe dich,” he said quietly, the smile never changing.

You couldn’t tell if the blood rushed into your cheeks or drained from them, but that did make his smile widen. “I love you, too,” you whispered back, a sense of shyness creeping over your body and mind.

Without another word, Kurt went to work pulling down your thick comforter, working it out from underneath you. You shifted awkwardly, trying to hide your nakedness even though your mind told you that you were being childish. He wrapped you up but left a large part of the corner turned down.

“Vill you be shooing me avay now?” he asked light heartedly, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees as he kept his eyes on you.

You shook your head and sat up, keeping the covers up at your neckline. “No, I don’t think I really want to be left alone to my imagination,” you replied, smiling sheepishly.

He laughed and stretched himself out before crawling under the covers with you, pleased when you allowed him to cuddle. He purred contently as you relaxed against him, entangling himself with you as comfortably as possible. His ears piqued as you mumbled a question, but he caught what you meant. “Liebchen, you can ask me anyzing.”

It took a minute for you reword your question in order to make it as encompassing as possible. “What… exactly is this going to change?”

Kurt hummed and stared off into the distance as he thought, the spade of his tail rubbing gently at your skin. “Vell, I suppose I’d be a little disappointed if zings vent back to normal, but you know I’d never push you into anyzing. Zough, if it vere up to me, I’d keep you all to myself, you are such fun und I don’t know zat I’d be able to share~”

You were thankful that he reverted back to his flirtatious nature, since you knew that side of him much better. “Okay… say you _didn’t_ have to share… that means we can do this again, right?”

He smiled against your skin, curling further around you. “Of course~ You need only to ask und I am yours, meine Liebe. Und before you ask, I promise to be here ven you wake up,” he added, kissing you softly.

A smile graced your lips, and for the moment, you couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
